


The Dunwall & Karnaca Archives

by mechanical_bro



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: Сборник микродрабблов, стилизованных под внутриигровые записки, письма и отрывки из дневников.Визитка команды «WTF Dishonored 2017» с зимней Фандомной Битвы.
Kudos: 3





	The Dunwall & Karnaca Archives

**Корво Аттано**  
_[отрывок записи из дневника лодочника Самуэля Бэтчворта]_  
«Он — озлобленный, жаждущий мести убийца», — предупредил меня адмирал Хэвлок, отправляя за Корво впервые. А я даже не особо верил, что лорд-защитник сможет выбраться из Колдриджа. Но, увидев, как он, грязный и тощий, выходит из городских катакомб, решил больше ничему не удивляться.  
Вместо жажды мести в Корво было стремление к справедливости. Убийцей его тоже не назовёшь: хитроумно решая поставленные задачи, для городской стражи и толлбоев он оставался безликой тенью в маске. Что до озлобленности... Хэвлок не обращал внимания, как заботливо Корво относился к спасённой им юной леди Эмили Колдуин. И, вероятно, никто, кроме меня, не видел, как он украдкой доставал из-за пазухи странный артефакт, завёрнутый в бархат, и тихо беседовал с ним (однажды мне удалось рассмотреть, что это — человеческое сердце).

**Чужой**  
_[аккуратно сложенный листок, найденный под руной в одном из святилищ Чужого]_  
Безумные культисты шепчут твоё имя, вырезая костяные амулеты, взывая к Бездне. Им нужна твоя сила, но ты делишься ей не с каждым.  
Смотрители проклинают тебя, Семью Запретами оградив благочестивых, огнём и железом карая еретиков. Они хотят твоей смерти. Но, говорят, ты бессмертен?  
Я нашёл руну из китовьей кости на берегу Ренхевена и кладу её на этот алтарь не с молитвой, но с просьбой: убереги меня от своего тёмного взора, Чужой.

**Лоялисты**  
_[исписанный детским почерком листок, найденный на трупе Тига Мартина]_  
А.Х. — всегда хмурый, носит на груди пистолет, ругается (надо выписать будет на отдельном листке! Не забыть спрятать от Каллисты!), курит толстые сигары.  
Л.П. — похож на тех П., что держали меня в «Золотой Кошке», только лоялист! И ещё они не пили, а он постоянно пьёт (Каллиста говорит, из-за того, что переживает за братьев).  
С.Т.М. — это он посоветовал мне написать этот список. Говорит, что написание списков унимает беспокойные руки и приводит в порядок разум. Он очень умный и иногда улыбается (мне кажется, Каллиста его боится).  
С.Б. — сказал, что когда я стану Императрицей, то он научит меня управлять лодкой и будет катать хоть каждый день! Но сейчас он нужен Корво. Отвозит его на тайные миссии лоялистов!  
П.Дж. — ученый из академии натурфилософии! Как у него в мастерской интересно! Но я ничего не трогаю. Иначе выгонит — проверяла. Ругается, но не так, как А.Х. (а Каллиста с ним не разговаривает).  
У., Л., С., — стараются не говорить со мной. Как будто я уже Императрица, а они — слуги в Башне. Но это ведь еще не так? Пока У. не смотрел, научила С. делать реверанс.  
К.К. — учит меня писать, читать и всему тому, что нужно будущей Императрице. Строгая, но добрая. Грустит. Плачет, когда думает, что я уже уснула.

Когда я стану Императрицей, то всех их надо будет наградить! Написала этот список, чтобы не забыть.  
Эмили.  
(А Корво в списке нету, потому что он — мой Лорд-Защитник).

**Дауд**  
_[записка из канцелярии Верховного Смотрителя]_  
Как прикажете понимать ваш рапорт, брат Айден? Что за «суровое лицо, перечёркнутое шрамом, и безумный, сочащийся Бездной взгляд», — будто это не показания свидетелей, а дешёвый роман?  
«В сопровождении двух фигур со свиными рылами и светящимися глазами» — полагаю, этот очевидец допился до того, что преступников в противогазах китобоев не смог отличить от хряков?  
А слова той ненормальной, которая уверяет, что «человек-невидимка, овладевающий ей по ночам» — непременно Дауд?  
Мы ловим опаснейшего еретика, носящего метку Чужого, — наёмного убийцу, возглавляющего собственную банду. А не составляем сборник городских легенд для тех, кто не чтит Седьмой запрет! Я буду вынужден доложить обо всём начальству, Айден.  
Виктор.

**Антон Соколов**  
_[листок, спрятанный под подушкой в комнате прислуги в Башне Дануолла]_  
Вот пусть хоть что со мной делают, а к Соколову в мастерскую я больше — ни ногой! Ты знаешь, я не такая истеричка, как Ханна, которая испугалась разделанной крысы на его столе, и не такая дура, как Мэри, выбросившая какие-то ценные чертежи. Ну и не такая распутная, как Ольга, которая от него понесла! Я просто хочу остаться в здравом уме и не иметь проблем со Смотрителями.  
Как зашла в мастерскую, Соколов спросил, чту ли я Семь Запретов, и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил за руку и подвёл к одной из картин. Поднимаю глаза, а на холсте — мужчина без лица! И Соколов с придыханием шепчет, что это, мол, сам черноглазый. Ну, оттуда. Понимаешь? Я испугалась и опрометью бросилась вон. Но с той самой ночи меня преследует один кошмар — будто я иду по коридору Башни, и все портреты на стенах плачут ворванью и кровью. А в конце коридора лежит мёртвая Императрица с дырой в груди вместо сердца...

**Кастис и Морган Пендлтоны**  
_[из личной переписки начальника шахт семьи Пендлтон]_  
Помнишь двух странных ребят, которые неделю назад прибыли с новой сменой из Дануолла? Ты удивился, что в списках они не числятся, да документов при себе не имеют (мы ещё грешным делом думали, что чумные это — доходяги забитые, да языков у обоих нету), помнишь? А теперь вот ещё что вспомни: владельцев наших шахт, лордов Пендлтонов, пропавших в Дануолле с полмесяца назад, так и не нашли. Чуешь, к чему веду? Они это. Пусть выглядят, будто их Бездна пережевала да выплюнула, но точно они. Уж не знаю, что будешь делать с этой новостью. Подумал, что хоть посмеешься над ней, может быть. Кто из нас не мечтал, чтобы Чужой к ним задницей повернулся? Драли с нас по три шкуры с насмешливыми харями. Что ж, теперь наша очередь веселиться.

**Старая Ветошь**  
_[листок, вложенный в книгу с описанием ритуальных жертвоприношений]_  
Никто не любит моих пташек. Даже возлюбленный мой стал к ним так равнодушен! Но пташки служат ему, как и я. Верно служат. Мои милые пташки обгладывают плакальщиков до белых косточек. Из белых косточек я делаю маленькие милые подарки для хмурых мальчиков, хмурых молчаливых мальчиков — твоих верных слуг, о возлюбленный мой!  
Хулиганы с винокурни обидели бабушку Ветошь. Пришли и грубили, украли пару подарочков, предназначавшихся совсем не им...  
Но бабушка не любит такого. И главарь этих хулиганов с Боттл-стрит послужит мне, славно, хорошо послужит! Я уже положила на алтарь клочок его волос, принесённый милыми пташками. Из его косточек я сделаю много новых подарков, куда лучше прежних.  
Он теперь придёт сам. И послужит мне. И послужит тебе, о черноглазый возлюбленный мой.

**Китобои**  
_[запись в потрёпанном дневнике, найденном в логове плакальщиков на жироварне Гривза]_  
Раньше, бывало, Мастер чуть ли не каждый день нас на задания посылал. Мы были востребованы и знамениты: лучшие в своём деле убийцы, шпионы и воры. А сейчас?.. Сказал бы «концы в воду», но мы и так в Затопленном квартале — тупая шутка бы вышла. Поганое затишье. В ночных патрулях после предательства Лерк стоим по трое. Плакальщиков на заброшенной жироварне с каждым днём всё больше. Откуда они туда приползают?   
А всё-таки мыслью про затишье перед бурей я себя только утешаю. Потому что бури не будет: этот город мёртв.  
Вопрос только в том, живы ли мы под своими масками.

**Эмили Колдуин**  
_[отрывок из записей, изъятых Смотрителями при обыске в убежище культистов]_  
...сжав в одной руке костяной амулет, что прячет от нежелательных взоров, а в другой — осквернённый, что ослабляет глаза, но замедляет бег времени, я, наконец, узрел.  
О возлюбленные братья мои! Истинно: Эмили Колдуин — наречённая Великого Левиафана. Та, что послана Им, чтобы править Его верными слугами!  
Движения её были похожи на танец когтистых теней и тёмных силуэтов, подчинённых непостижимой музыке Бездны. В тихих сумерках я различал неясный шёпот иного мира, сопровождающий каждый взмах руки, на которой сиял знак Чужого. Гвардейцы на площади падали один за другим, связанные невидимыми нитями, отвлечённые призрачными двойниками; думаю, ни один из них так и не успел понять, что же произошло.  
«Пусть спят в блаженном неведении, — думал я, — Императрица сегодня так милосердна...»

**Далила Копперспун**  
_[записка, найденная в мастерской Далилы]_  
Дануолл и его Башня. Мой дом. Мой трон. Мой закон.  
Справедливость восторжествовала — моя месть свершилась. Мои руки ветвями и лозами обнимают город. Мой город. Я спою ему ту колыбельную, что пела мне мать перед смертью. Я спою её на ушко дочери лорда-защитника — Эмили Аттано, пятнадцать лет смотревшей сон, будто она — Императрица. Пора бы проснуться, Эмили. Но ты не проснешься — камень спит вечно.  
Камень мертв, а краски на холсте — живы. Ими я нарисовала свой идеальный мир, и эта картина заменит реальность, как только я завершу ритуал. На этот раз ошибки не будет — некому мне помешать. Остались последние штрихи. Череп в основании моего трона. Сила Бездны, что подчинилась мне.

**Меган Фостер**   
_[письмо для Меган Фостер, «случайно» обронённое прохожим в Пыльном квартале Карнаки]_  
Хей, Билли. Забыла уже имечко свое? Не благодари, что напомнил. Смотрю, «новая» жизнь тебя потрепала: без глаза, руки, на какой-то дряхлой посудине... Надеюсь, что частично в этом моя заслуга: не было ни дня, чтоб я не проклинал тебя да не молился Чужому о том, чтобы ты поскорее сдохла (даже досадно, что ты до сих пор жива). Знаешь, скольких Китобоев мы потеряли в ту ночь, когда ты сдала нас Смотрителям? Каждый лишился кого-то — друга или брата.   
Когда-то Мастер научил меня читать, а потом объяснил, что такое анаграммы. Твоё судно — «Dreadful Wale» — это послание: «Farewell Daud». Так просто? Или так и задумано? Похоже на радушное приглашение, так что... Жди в гости, Билли, и накрой на четверых: моя ненависть и твоя смерть придут со мной.  
С приветом из прошлого,  
Леонид.

**Паоло**  
_[надпись на обороте рисунка с символом Стенателей]_  
С Днём рождения, Паоло!  
На другой стороне этой открытки — эскиз татуировки, который я рисовала специально для тебя. Такой... оберег. Знаю, у тебя есть амулеты, но это — немного другое. Не доверяю тем силам, что сохраняют тебе жизнь, обращая в стаю крыс. Пусть ты любишь карнакские сказки про Ночную гостью и прочее, но... Всё-таки желаю тебе поменьше умирать. Согласна, дело нелёгкое, особенно сейчас. Но ты постарайся? А Стенатели прикроют спину.  
Я не любитель пустых красивых словес, а простой тату-мастер. Знай: когда твоему маленькому небосводу Смерти на спине нужна будет новая звезда — я всегда буду рядом с иглой и чернилами В твою честь сегодня буду выть под окнами форпоста Смотрителей хоть всю ночь напролёт. Хах, шучу. Или нет? Береги себя, Паоло.  
Твоя верная Минди Б.

**Кирин Джиндош**  
_[небрежно скомканное письмо, найденное на нижнем уровне Механического особняка]_  
Господин Кирин — гений, как говорят, и работать в его особняке — честь для всех нас. Но, Марко, сказать по правде, у меня душа в пятки уходит, как вижу этих жутких механических солдат, которых он собирает. У них головы как птичьи черепа, руки-лезвия, и говорят они голосом господина Кирина! Страх такой!  
А вчера, отправляясь в город за продуктами, я вернулась в особняк позже обычного и, клянусь тебе, слышала из лаборатории господина Кирина человеческие крики... Сегодня же с утра прачка в ворохе грязного белья нашла выпачканный в крови фартук и простыни.  
Марко, как же мне страшно... Но хорошая служанка — молчаливая служанка, так? Здесь за это отлично платят.

**Арамис Стилтон**  
_[отрывок из личного дневника члена банды Стенателей]_  
Мой батя работал в шахтах и очень уважал Стилтона. Приводил его как пример настоящего мужика: простого, поднявшегося с самых низов и не ссучившегося. Ведь даже когда Стилтон стал владельцем шахт, то не обмазался серебром, позабыв всё на свете, а о рабочих заботился.  
Но хорошие люди в Карнаке долго не протягивают. Как наш герцог Абеле помер, в поместье Стилтона какая-то мутная сранина случилась, а сам он пропал. Загадочное такое дерьмо. Даже шавки из Аббатства заинтересовались.  
А сегодня мне Минди дала задание: отнести в особняк Стилтона еду. Я сначала не понял: чё, кому? Пришел туда, и сходу волосы на загривке дыбом встали: трупные осы везде, разруха, темень, а в одной из комнат за самодельной решёткой сидит мужик всклокоченный. И то бормочет, то кричит что-то про Бездну, шахты и китов. Вот же срань! Я еду под решётку сунул, собирался сваливать уже, а он как обернётся! Сразу узнал его. Стилтон это был, естественно. Я — бегом к Минди, спросить, что за дела, а она мне: «Будешь трепаться об этом — язык отрежу».

**Александрия Гипатия**   
_[отрывок из журнала в кабинете доктора Александрии Гипатии]_  
...и всё забываю. Вчера готова была поздороваться с зеркалом, не узнав своего отражения. На зеркале заметила кровавые отпечатки ладоней. Моих ладоней. Но...  
Сегодня смотрела на записи в рабочих журналах и не могла понять: чьи они? Мой ли это почерк?  
Я больше не работаю с пациентами. Я помню, что мне нельзя покидать Аддермирский Институт, но не помню — почему?  
Когда я последний раз нормально спала? Прежде чем сесть писать в этот журнал, пришла в себя на полу, но это, видимо, был обморок — не сон. Чувствую страшную усталость.  
Сейчас не могу уже вспомнить, зачем вообще решила это всё написать... Вернусь в лабораторию. Нужно закончить исследование.  
Приписка красными чернилами, подозрительно похожими на кровь:  
Королевский убийца наблюдает. Наблюдает! НАБЛЮДАЕТ!

**Стенатели**  
_[листовка, прикреплённая к стенду поверх предупреждающего о незаконности уличных банд плаката]_  
Мы приходим ночью. Мы приходим с ножами и звериным воем. Мы пускаем кровь тем, кто не знает, что Карнака — наш город. Мы поднялись из серебряной пыли, которой герцог Абеле засыпал квартал Батиста. Мы хотим обратить и его самого в пыль и прах! Всё равно, кто восседает на троне в Дануолле: до нас, униженных, бесправных бедняков ему дела нет. Возьмём всё в свои руки! Долой герцога Абеле, долой тиранию! Долой слепых Смотрителей, бормочущих свои Запреты! Долой убийц-гвардейцев и стражу!  
Для нас важен каждый, кто готов бороться за свободу. Стенателям нужен твой голос!  
Присоединяйся к нам, и следующей же ночью взвоем не мы, а те, кто будет стоять на пути!

**Ковен ведьм**  
_[мятый листок, подобранный в Королевской кунсткамере]_  
Жизнь была жестока к нам, сёстры. Нас унижали, били, насиловали и презирали, считая мусором под ногами. Кто из нас не был в отчаянии, без всякой надежды на то, что звёзды или Бездна внемлют мольбам?   
Далила для каждой из нас нашла слова утешения и каждую наделила великой силой, требуя взамен так мало: верность и нашу любовь. «Найдите тех, кто заставлял вас страдать, и пусть они плачут кровью. Найдите тех, кто обижал вас — пусть платят жизнью. Вы отныне сильны и свободны».  
Ведьмой нельзя родиться, но можно стать. Наш ковен — колыбель идеального нового мира, что сотворит гений Далилы.  
И ступенью к нему станет каждый, кто осмелится нам помешать.


End file.
